Battle mode in mario kart wii!
by Aeromenca
Summary: A tale describing an epic single battle that occured in mario kart wii. Mario has fun playing a single battle, along with his friends. Ok, i admit that sounded so lame, but it is much better inside, let me tell you! Anyways, be sure to read and review, guys!


**Alright, so another new fanfiction out from me. This one will be on one random battle that occured in mario kart wii. I came up with this while playing said battle mode in said game. The only battle will be from mario's point of view. I will list the teams below this author note once I am finished here. Alright, mario is using the standard kart M, automatic drift and he is battling on the block plaza stage. These will be rather short due to the 3 minute time limit. Without further ado, here you guys gooooooo!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own mario kart**

**Teams:**

**Red team. Blue team**

**Baby mario. Mario**

**Baby peach. Bowser junior**

**Bowser. Rosalina**

**Donkey kong. Peach**

**Wario. Baby daisy**

**Toad. Birdo**

**Oh, also this will be mostly highlights of the match, not so much pure description if it or anything. But, there will be descriptions of every item obtained, then what he does with it, and every time mario gets hit by another item or dies, do don't call me lazy or freak out, please!**

* * *

Mario found himself waiting in anticipation for a battle to start out. He was facing two item boxes, each about 4 feet apart and we're about 20 feet aways away from mario's kart. As he thought he might explode from impatience, lakitu flew in from seemingly nowhere, dangling a timer in his face. Lakitu then started to count down the battle.

3...lakitu held up three fingers

Mario focused on those all important item boxes, staring them down, vowing to get to them first.

2... lakitu dropped one finger, now holding up two.

Mario revved his engines up, determined for an early speed boost in order to get there first

1... lakitu dropped another finger, now holding up one final finger

Mario was ready to rumble, his impatience getting the better of his patient side. He was ready to hit some dumbass for fun.

Go! lakitu flew straight up, dis-appearing again

Mario released the hold on his brake, getting the early boost, speeding towards the left item box. He grabbed it, holding on to the mushroom he got from it, driving around a corner. He spots bowser and drives towards him. Bowser grabs an item box, and as he turns around, mario uses his mushroom to dash into bowser and steal his baloon, netting him an extra hit and a point.

Mario celebrated the hit, fist pumping and shouting "wahoo!" After he got his bearings from roaring in confusion and slight anger, Bowser simply rolled his eyes and drove away from mario, flipping him off. Mario flipped bowser off as well, but was not seen by king koopa.

Score: red:0. Blue:1

A little while later, mario grabs another item box after jumping down from the upper level. This one yields him a red shell, but as he drives away to go use it, he is hit by a red shell from the backside, flipping him over and costing him a hit.

Score: red:1 blue:2, cpu points, red:1, blue:1

Just as he lands, another red shell is thrown at him and hits him, but he is currently invincible, so it just shatters on him and mario keeps driving onwards.

"Jeez..." Mario mumbles after the second red shell hits him

Right as he starts driving again, baby peach speeds past him. Mario throws his red shell, hitting baby peach square on and netting another point. Baby peach cries briefly before settling down. Mario celebrates with another fistpump.

Score: 1-3; cpu points:still 1-1

mario dodges a banana peel placed near the triple red shell spot, before he climbs up to the upper floor, netting an item box that gives him a red shell.

After he gets awhile down the upper floor, he accidentally runs into the brick wall while driving over a bridge. The bridge literally stones his path, stopping him in his tracks and knocking him down to the lower floor.

Mario then throws his red shell into the same brick wall that he ran into in frustration, before backing up and continuing on.

Mario soon after grabs another item box. this one gives him a fake item box. He spots baby peach and goes after her again. He drops his box near her, but misses her and she gets past him. As he goes up the slope, he hears a baby crying breifly and pumps his fist, knowing that he got her.

Score:3-7; cpu points:3-4

Mario soon grabs another item box, this one giving him a green shell. Mario decides to take a minute or do to take a break and catch his bearings.

4-7, 4-4, time break started-2:02, break location, upper floor bridge.

As he is breaking, baby mario runs into him three times in a row on purpose, honking his horn for whatever reason. Mario wonders why he did that, but shakes his head and rolls his eyes, but then laughs as baby mario falls down to the lower level.

At 1:22 left, mario is hit by a red shell thrown by wario, which flips his cart over with him in it. Wario celebrates the hit with a taunting "yeah.." mario flinches big time, throwing his hands everywhere. As mario lands, he flips wario off without turning around. Wario doesnt see this, however.

Score: 8-8, cpu points: 8-5

After Mario is hit, he discards his green shell straight behind him, but still doesn't move. The shell bounces off the statue and rebounds into the pit in front of him aways away.

At 1:13 left, and from below, donkey kong throws a red shell at him, but it crashes into a wall with no effect, shattering. Mario shakes his head and continues breaking.

At 1:03 left, bowser cruises by mario, throwing a green shell at him which somehow misses despite him not moving. Mario throws his hands out in dis-belief and astonishment.

"GREAT AIM THERE PAL!" Mario yells at bowser, who ignores him

With 1 minute left, mario sets back into action once again.

Mario soon grabs another item box, but the instant he does, he has a red shell coming for him. It was thrown by donkey kong and it hits mario square on, donkey kong celebrating the hit. Mario flips over, once again throwing his hands everywhere. He sighs but continues on.

Score:9-9, cpu points, 9-6

Mario gets a mushroom from the item box this time. Mario knew he was going to have to be clutch. After all, this battle was too close not to be clitch.

Mario sees wario and thinks about getting him, but a red shell is thrown that hits wario as mario drives past. Wario gets upset, but mario doesn't hear this.

Mario drives around for a littke while longer, and at 38 seconds left, he sees wario again, this time all alone. Mario gets right in the way of his path, driving right towards him. Mario waits until just the right time before dashing him, taking his baloon and scoring a point, a fact which mario celebrated.

After dashing wario, mario tins into another wall, but not so hard this time. Mario ignores this fact. He approaches bowser, who hits him with a red shell. Mario does his hand movement thing as bowser flips mario off while laughing. Mario keeps going, ignoring king koopa.

Score: 10-14, cpu points: 10-10

Mario gets another item box, this one giving him a mushroom, but as he approaches two reddies, baby peach hits him with a red shell, knocking him out and costing mario a point, whilst giving the red team one point. Baby peach celebrated this fact immediately with a "yay!".

Score: 12-14;cpu points, 12-11

Mario didn't come back until 16 seconds were all that remained. He hit the gas just as he landed, getting a free boost. At 13 seconds oeft, he got another item box. This one gave him three green shells, which he deployed around him at 9 seconds left. Mario looked for a target.

*Seconds left countdown*

8...

7...

6...

Mario sees bowser round a corner.

5...

As Mario gets closer, he throws all three greens in his general direction.

4...

3...

Mario gets even closer. He sees that bowser just came back, so the hit that landed meant nothing. Mario shook his head in dis-belief.

2...

1...

End!

The final score:14-16;cpu points, 14-13

Mario celebrated the victory with many fistpumps.

**so, how was that for you guys? Did you like it? Please, leave a constructive review no matter your opinion. Also, only one battle posted here due to this being my very least popular fanfiction. Anyways, aeromenca is riding out of here!**


End file.
